


crack ape

by orphan_account



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fake Major Character Death, M/M, bamboozled again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven wants Cib gone. He takes matters into his own hands.





	crack ape

The first time it happens Steven feels guilty. He imagines this is what it must be like to be a murderer with a conscience. Despite this, there’s still a certain quota of guilt allocated. Steven’s boundaries in particular are blurry. He continues on with daily life only a day after the happening. He still has a compact shovel in his trunk, the dirt in a lot outside of town is freshly harrowed, with Cib’s body just six feet beneath.

  
He has trouble looking Sami Jo in the eye the next time he sees her. There’s a blithe smile on her face, because she doesn’t know that Cib’s actually gone. She also doesn’t know that Cib’s best friend, ex-best friend, is the one responsible. He sips his drink and chooses each word carefully. He already knows there’s no fooling Jeremy, whose expression reminds Steven of a hunter catching a rabbit in a snare. There’s pride there too, and perhaps that’s the worst part of all.

  
Life does go on. Steven realizes at some point that nobody has noticed Cib’s absence. Since there was no realistic way the crack-ape’s nonexistence could be ignored; he began putting the pieces together.

  
On Monday, Cib’s dead. On Thursday, there’s a knock at his door. Steven answers it, his feet still dragging from the remnants of sleep. His face is a physical weight. He lacks the energy to respond with complete surprise when he opens the door and right fucking there is the man he killed three days ago. He means killed, as in, Steven ran Cib over with his car on accident. And Cib was dead. Is dead.

  
“You’re alive.” Steven chokes out.

  
Cib replies with a massive cloud of smoke. Steven coughs, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
“Guilty.” Cib sing-songs.

  
Steven stumbles over several syllables. “But..you’re...I though I…” Steven backtracks, “I’m so sorry, dude.”

  
“About that, yeah, uh...no hard feelsies about the wheelsies. Accidents happen, right?”

  
The way Cib says the word accident makes Steven stiffen. The only testament to his ex-best friend’s death is the look in his eyes. His eyes are incredibly blue, and can be often lost in whatever vacant look Cib casts behind the person he’s talking to. Instead, the look he directs at Steven is unwavering. Steven feels hot and cold all over.

  
“Right.” Steven says more slowly than he’d wanted. “I actually, you know, I knew you’d be back. I had a sense, an inner kind of notion. And here you are.”

  
“Here I am.”

  
Cib’s dead eyes make a bolt of anger shoot through Steven’s brain. He feels poignantly homicidal.

  
“So, you can uh...come on in, I guess.”

  
Cib puffs out another cloud, and steps through the threshold. Steven remembered reading somewhere about the dangers of inviting demons into your home. But Parker was the one that was possessed, and the likelihood of there being two victims of possession in such a concentrated area was negated by simple demon logic.

  
“Can I get you anything to drink? Orange juice? A beer? Maybe some holy water?” Steven juts his thumb in the direction of his kitchen. “I just restocked.”

  
“I’ll have a glass of that fresh OJ Simpson, if you don’t mind.” Cib replies. He smiles and thankfully, it looks like his old smile. It just doesn’t reach his eyes. And Steven leaves for the kitchen still feeling all kinds of unsettled. He reaches for a glass from the cupboard. 

  
“Here you go.” Steven hands Cib his glass.

  
Like the barnyard animal Cib truly is, he downs it in an instant. Steven grins.

  
“You’re a monster.” He remarks.

  
“Was that…” Cib smacks his lips a few times. “Pulpy...buddy, I’d look into buyin’ you some of that good--” Cib is cut off by the sudden cardiac arrest induced by high levels of potassium in his nervous system. Theoretically, this could have been because of a myriad of different reasons. Steven may or may not have had something to do with it.

  
Cib’s breathing comes in short gasps. He collapses on the floor, glass shattering and making Steven frown at the prospect of having to clean it up.

  
“God dammit, Cib. You are literally...you’re the worst.” Steven squats down to where Cib is convulsing in pain on his floor. “I’m doing you a favor, buddy. Nipping the problem in the bud.” 


End file.
